


The Photo Wars!

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: MC has been working hard befriending a kitten that is terrified of humans. The moment the kitten, now named Milo, accepted MC, Saeyoung snapped a picture and uploaded it to the chat. Somehow, that one picture led into a competition between MC and Saeyoung to see how many pictures they can post of each other.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Photo Wars!

**Author's Note:**

> So, Mystic Messenger is like my jam. I've been playing it since like 2017 and it's amazing! I've played through all the routes and then V's and Ray's routes were implemented into the game. So, I had to play them of course! Unfortunately, I had to play V's twice because I messed up the first time T-T I'm currently playing Ray's, so no spoilers please!
> 
> And on that note, there aren't any spoilers for V's or Ray's route! This is just mainly after Seven's route. He's like my favorite ^^
> 
> I think I've played his route like three times now? I'll never get tired of it^^
> 
> Anyway, this is the first time I've ever posted any kind of works for Mystic Messenger. I have been working on something for it, but I've had to re-write it like three times now, and I'm still not sure about it. But then this idea came along and I just had to! At first, when I was writing this, I didn't really feel comfortable using MC for the name. Because in game I've been using the name 'Haley', so it would've been more natural for me (fun fact, that's my name!). But I figured it would make more sense for me to use MC, but it was so hard T^T I kept typing Haley because that's what I used in the other thing I was working on for Mystic Messenger. So, I've had to go back and fix it several times lol
> 
> Oh, and if this work seems to be long-winded, I apologize. I just can't help myself sometimes.
> 
> This has gotten too long, so I'll just leave this here lol

Saeyoung was so happy with his life right now. He got his brother back, he was engaged to the girl he loved, and the three of them were living in the same house. Right now, he was watching MC from the back door. She was crouched down at the edge of the porch where a kitten had been coming and going for three days now. It was cute how she would talk to the kitten and try to coax it out of its hiding spot in the shrubbery. The kitten was scared of humans from what Saeyoung could tell. It was really sad to think about why the kitten was scared. MC had been trying the last three days to befriend the kitten by enticing it with food and a small box with a hole cut out. She had put a small blanket in there for the kitten to sleep on. Yesterday, MC had gotten scratched by the kitten because she got too close. She wasn’t even mad. She apologized to the kitten and told it that it was okay for it to be scared. That really struck a chord with Saeyoung though. She’d said something similar to him during their time together in Rika’s apartment. He’d said so many hurtful things to her just to keep her from what he felt was a mistake. Of course, that didn’t work. It did hurt her, he heard her crying. It made him feel like an asshole, but he was too scared to let her get close to him.

What really broke him down and give in was her warm embrace and the tears that soaked his back. At that point, he wasn’t sure if it was okay to get close to her, but now he was glad he did. He didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have MC beside him. She saved him from his fears and made him more confident in himself. She was such an amazing person and he was so lucky to have met her. The kitten ran off again and MC turned around and beamed at him. “I’m getting close! I know it!” She said happily as he moved over so she could come inside.

“Do you know if the kitten is a male or female, yet?” Saeyoung asked as he hugged her.

“A male, definitely. He’s quite big for a kitten his age.” She said resting her head on his chest. “His tail is looking better too.”

“That’s good. I was afraid it was broken.” Saeyoung said tightening his hold on her.

“Me too.” She said sounding a bit worried. “I’d like to know how this kitten is getting injured though.”

“There are some kids in this neighborhood. From what I can tell, they’re aren’t the nicest to others, especially to animals. Just the other day, they were throwing rocks at squirrels.” Saeyoung said sighing.

“That’s really sad. I hope they’re not terrorizing that poor kitten. I think the mother cat abandoned him, or maybe he belonged to some irresponsible owners.” She said looking up at him. Saeyoung kissed her. He couldn’t help it.

“Well, if you manage to befriend that kitten, I’m not opposed to keeping it.” He told her, smiling. He knew how big a heart she had when it came to those who were in need of help. He’d been there; he and Saeran both, actually.

“Did you make any progress?” Saeran asked walking into the kitchen.

“I’m almost there, I can feel it.” MC said beaming at him. “Do you mind if we keep the kitten when I do befriend it?”

“Not at all.” Saeran said shaking his head.

“Thank you.” She said excitedly. Saeran blushed.

“I-It’s really no problem.” He muttered. It was really cute watching his brother and MC interacting with each other.

“I’m going to wait on naming him, though. Just in case.” She said more calmly.

“I have an idea.” Saeyoung said thoughtfully. “I’ll be right back!” Saeyoung immediately went to his office and found the drone he had been working on for the last two weeks. He had installed a camera on it just for funsies! He added a whole bunch of other things, but he wasn’t going to get into that. His office was filled with a lot of parts from different things, some old computers, and his desk with his own computer on it. It wasn’t tidy, but there wasn’t any trash in there! Vanderwood would’ve been surprised.

“What’s that for?” Saeran asked curiously.

“I’m going to use it to follow the kitten around! We can find out who’s been tormenting him.” Saeyoung said grinning.

“How does it work?” MC asked curiously.

“There’s a camera on it that records videos and I have it linked to my computer. The only way to control it is from my computer!” Saeyoung explained energetically.

“Why do you need a drone with a camera?” Saeran asked, giving him a deadpanned expression.

“I don’t! I just wanted to do it just because.” Saeyoung said shrugging. Saeran shook his head and muttered something about being in the living room before he left.

“Can we do it now?” MC asked eagerly.

“Of course! I’ll have it ready to go in no time!” Saeyoung said confidently. MC followed him back into his office. “I just have to access the program...” He mumbled after sitting the drone down. “There!” The drone came to life and Saeyoung made sure everything was working properly before guiding it to the back door. “MC, will you open the back door?”

“Of course!” She said excitedly before leaving the room. She is so cute! Saeyoung thought, smiling. Saeyoung followed her with the drone and soon the drone was outside. It took a minute for the camera to adjust to the light and then he was searching for the kitten. MC had made her way back into the office. She pulled up a chair next to his and rested her head on his shoulder. “Need help looking out for the kitten?”

“Yes, that would be great!” Saeyoung said grinning.

“God7 has asked his disciple for help!” MC gasped. “I won’t let you down, God7!”

“God7 humbly thanks his disciple!” Saeyoung said in a goofy voice. MC giggled.

“I love you,” She said before standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

“I love you, too.” Saeyoung said looking away from what he was doing for a second.

“There he is!” MC cried pointing at a spot on his monitor. Saeyoung snapped his head around so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. He found the fluffy, orange kitten walking into the nearby playground. Those kids Saeyoung had mentioned earlier were there as well. Saeyoung didn’t feel too good about this. It didn’t take long for one of the kids to spot the kitten and to alert the other kids. There were four of them and it didn’t take them too long to catch up to the poor kitten.

“What should we do to it today?” One of the kids asked looking at his friends. Saeyoung assumed he was the leader of the four.

“We could kick it again.” One of the other kids suggested. MC frowned.

“I want to protect that kitten.” She stated.

“Take Saeran with you. I have to make sure the drone comes back safely.” Saeyoung said a bit worried. He was afraid the kids might lash out at MC if she went by herself.

“Okay.” She said getting up and kissing him on the cheek again. Saeyoung heard her talk to Saeran for a moment and soon the back door opened and closed. Saeyoung watched on the screen anxiously. About five minutes later, he spotted Saeran and MC entering the park and going to the kitten’s defense. “Hey, leave this kitten alone.” MC scolded them.

“What’s it to you, lady?” The leader of the kids sneered at her.

“You really should respect those who are older than you.” Saeran said frowning. Saeyoung could tell he was getting irritated with the kids already.

“What are you going to do about it? You can’t harm us!” One of the other kids said smirking at him.

“We don’t want to harm you.” MC said shaking her head. “I only wanted to ask you to leave this kitten alone.”

“Whatever.” The brat said rolling his eyes. “Come on guys, let’s get out of here.” The kids grumbled and left the park. MC sighed in relief and turned to the kitten who had strangely not ran off in the middle of all this. She smiled down at the kitten and the kitten hesitantly approached her before rubbing his head against her leg. It was the cutest moment and Saeyoung couldn’t help but take a picture! Did he forget to mention that he could also take pictures with this drone? MC bent down to the kitten’s level and the kitten immediately jumped into her arms. MC let out the cutest laugh and Saeyoung was happy that he’d get to listen to it all the time.

“Saeran, let’s go home!” She said standing up.

“I’m glad those kids took off. They were getting on my nerves.” Saeran grumbled. “Saeyoung, how long are you going to be using that?”

“Oops,” Saeyoung said smiling sheepishly. He followed the two home with the drone. Later on that evening, Saeyoung couldn’t help but post the picture of MC and the kitten, who she named Milo, on the messenger. Saeyoung didn’t know where MC got the name from, but he thought it was fitting for the orange fluff ball. They had gone out to the store and bought all the supplies they needed to take care of a kitten. Tomorrow, they were going to take Milo to the vet to get checked out.

18:00 Look at our new kitten, Milo!

707: Gah! No one’s here!

Everyone needs to see our new baby!

MC has joined the chat

MC: Showing everyone our new cat?

707: Yes!

(Hearts Seven emoji)

I’m just sad no one is here to see him!

(stressed Seven emoji)

MC: They’ll see him eventually ^^

Besides who could resist such a floofy cutie?

Saeran has joined the chat

Saeran: Zen. Zen can resist such a floofy cutie.

707: Yes, but he doesn’t count because he has allergies! Allergies!

Saeran: Yes, yes.

I know...;;

MC: OMG!

707: (surprised seven emoji)

What!?

MC: Milo just fell over to his side and rolled around on the carpet!

^////^

You missed him being so cute just now!

707: Gah! God7 must be more vigilant from now on!

MC: No worries! I got a picture!

(Uploads picture of Milo belly side up)

707: (seven heart emoji)

The three eventually got off the chat after deciding that it was getting late and that they should all head off to bed. Several days pass by and Milo has earned a complete bill of health from the vet. His tail had been sprained but seemed to be healing nicely. Saeyoung had woken up several times to the orange, fluff ball curled up next to his head and sleeping. He also noticed that MC had snapped a few pictures of him and Milo while he was sleeping. She actually posted one in the chat. Zen, of course, wasn’t happy about there being a picture of a cat in the chat but didn’t say anything because he could tell how much MC absolutely loved Milo. Jumin was appreciative but rubbed in their noses that Elly was the most beautiful. He wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t nice to do that. Jaehee, like the amazing person she is, pointed that out to Jumin. And Jumin apologized for it. MC of course forgave him because she’s a really forgiving person. Yoosung was actually more sympathetic towards Zen but told them that he was happy for them.

Saeyoung also took more pictures of MC and Milo and for some reason, it turned into a competition.

12:00 Photo War!!!

Yoosung: Lol MC and Saeyoung have been posting so many pictures of each other with Milo.

Zen, you’ve got competition!

Zen: (annoyed Zen emoji)

It wouldn’t be so bad if Milo weren’t in the pictures.

707: But Milo is such a big part of our lives!

(sad seven emoji)

MC will be heartbroken when she reads that, Zen!

Jaehee: I think it’s sweet ^^

Besides, they’ll have a long way to go before they can catch up with you, Zen!

Zen: That’s true!

No one can beat me when it comes to uploading selfies!

It’s my lively hood!

MC joins the chat

Yoosung: (surprised Yoosung emoji)

She’s here!

MC: (Uploads a picture of Saeyoung who is napping on the couch and Milo is curled up on his chest) ^///^

707: (surprised Seven emoji)

When did you take that one? O////O

MC: It’s a secret! ;)

Yoosung: That leaves MC with 12 and Saeyoung with 10 lol

707: No, God7 is falling behind!

Must. Take more. Photos!

Jaehee: MC, have you ever thought about getting into photography?

Zen: (surprised Zen emoji)

MC: Mm, not really. I didn’t think my pictures were that good lol

I just do it for fun! ^^

Jaehee: They certainly are very good^^

MC: Thank you, Jaehee!

707: (Uploads picture of Saeran keeping Milo from climbing into the trashcan)

Ha!

Now, I have 11!

Yoosung: That’s cheating! It’s only between you and MC!

Zen: Yeah, if you’re going to make it into a competition, the pictures have to be of you two!

707: I guess that’s fair

MC: That is cute though! ^^

Does Saeran know you took the picture?

707: (surprised Seven emoji)

He does now T^T

He’s telling me to delete it, but I can’t once it’s been uploaded in here!

(sad Seven emoji)

MC save me! He’s chasing me!

MC: lol

Sorry, but I can’t. I’m at work, remember?

707: (shrugging Seven emoji)

He’s sulking now.

What do I do when he’s sulking?

Yoosung: You don’t know? Lol

707: Usually, MC is the only one who can cheer him up T^T

Ah, he’s going to be upset with me until she gets home from work T^T

Zen: Did you at least apologize to him?

707: Of course, I did!

But now he won’t speak to me

(sad Seven emoji)

MC: Oh! Saeran is calling me!

707: (surprised Seven emoji)

Please make him less sulky :3

MC has left the chat

Jaehee: (sighing Jaehee emoji)

You shouldn’t make things so difficult for Saeran.

707: I don’t make things difficult!

I just like to tease him a bit

That’s what brothers are supposed to do^^

Zen: He’s got a point.

707: Thank you, Zen! ^^

(hearts Seven emoji)

Zen: You’re welcome;;

MC has entered the chat

MC: Saeran isn’t sulking anymore!

Yoosung: (surprised Yoosung emoji)

Wow, you’re amazing, MC!

707: (hearts Seven emoji)

(hearts Seven emoji)

(hearts Seven emoji)

Zen: Quit hogging the chat!

(annoyed Zen emoji)

707: Sorry T^T

Zen yelled at me!

Jaehee: Maybe you should be more considerate in the future -_-

707: T^T

MC...

MC: I’m sorry, but she’s right lol

But I still love you anyway!

707: (hearts Seven emoji)

MC: (uploads a picture of Saeyoung on his phone, while Milo is resting in the crook of his neck)

707: (surprised Seven emoji)

Did you just take that now??

MC: Nope, I took it yesterday! You can’t let your guard down!

Jaehee: She’s at work... -_-;;

Yoosung: You’re falling even further behind, Saeyoung lol

Zen: Yeah, at this rate, you might as well just give up lol

707: God7 never gives up!

Just you wait, MC!

I won’t let you win! >.<

Jaehee: (sighing Jaehee emoji)

I wonder how long this competition is going to last;;

Zen: Knowing these two, probably forever -_-

MC: Sorry Zen ^^

Zen: It’s okay^^

MC: Oh, I’ve got to get back to work! My break is over T^T

707: I’ll await your return! T^T

MC: I thank thee o great God7!

HP has been fully recovered!

Yoosung: lmao

Zen: Have a good rest of the day at work, MC!

MC: Thanks Zen~

MC has left the chat

Zen: lol you two are something.

Jaehee: Sometimes I can never understand what you two are talking about

But I’m glad you two are happy^^

707: (hearts Seven emoji)

Thank you Jaehee! ^^

I must get going myself!

Yoosung: Talk to you later, Saeyoung!

Jaehee: Don’t upset Saeran too much -_-

Zen: Lol see you later!

707 has left the chat

Saeyoung got off his phone and went looking for Milo. He’d been pretty quiet for the last ten minutes. Usually, that meant Milo has found himself in some kind of trouble. Saeyoung stretched a bit before searching the house. He couldn’t find Milo anywhere though. Did he just lose the kitten MC had worked so hard to befriend? Gah, he hoped not! Saeyoung thought frantically. Oh, wait! Saeyoung thought after about ten more minutes of looking. He hadn’t checked Saeran’s room yet! He immediately went to Saeran’s room and knocked on the door. But there wasn’t a response, so Saeyoung quietly opened the door. He opened the door just enough to see Saeran napping on his bed and Milo was curled up on his chest. It was so cute~! Saeyoung couldn’t help himself! He had to take a picture of it and show it to MC later! She’d definitely appreciate it! As soon as he got his picture, he quietly shut the door and went to his office. He sent the picture to MC before getting to work. He needed to get his work done so he could spend the evening with MC! She’s been slaving away all day and Saeyoung planned on keeping her as comfortable as possible!


End file.
